


Until That Day Comes

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Developing Relationship, Geralt is soft and needs love, Hurt feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier got Hangry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Apologies aren’t easy and cruel words cut deep, Jaskier learns this the hard way.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Until That Day Comes

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted to my tumblr @electricrituals

Jaskier stood inside the upstairs hallway of the inn he and Geralt were to be staying at that evening.

If Geralt was willing to share a room with him, that was.

Taking a deep breath, Jaskier turned the handle and pushed the door to his and Geralt’s room in. Geralt stood stock still on the other side of the room, still in his armor, staring out of the window.

“Geralt?” Jaskier asked softly, closing the door behind him but moving no further in the room.

“Hmmm.”

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” And Jaskier was truly sorry he’d yelled at Geralt. They’d been travelling all day and Jaskier was having trouble with a new verse, focusing more on writing than eating, and he’s just snapped.

 _Argh sometimes I hate you!_ He hadn’t meant the words, but he’d said them, none the less.

“It doesn’t matter, Jaskier.” Geralt responded tersely, not removing his gaze from the window.

“It does!”

Geralt hummed and turned away from the window, finally turning from the window and meeting Jaskier’s gaze, “I’ve had worse.”

Jaskier placed his hands on his hips, instantly fired up at the idea of Geralt being mistreated, “You shouldn’t have!” Jaskier was emphatic with his movements, waving his arms around as he continued ranting, “You deserve better than the way people treat you, Geralt! I want to give you better!”

“Jaskier, it’s fine.”

“No! I was an ass. I was being fussy, and I hadn’t eaten enough when we stopped and then I just snapped on you. You didn’t deserve that and I’m sorry, Geralt. It wasn’t fair to you.”

Geralt walked over to the bed and sat at its edge, his mask of indifference finally slipping.

“Geralt?” Jaskier asked again softly, walking to the bed and taking a seat next to Geralt, close but not quite touching. Geralt shook his head, not looking at Jaskier.

“Geralt, I wasn’t truly mad at you. I just… let my emotions get the best of me. You know I don’t hate you, don’t you?”

“It’s okay, Jaskier. You can be honest.”

The earnest look on Geralt’s face floored Jaskier more than the words themselves. He loved the witcher with every inch if his being but how could he make Geralt believe it? Especially after his cruel words.

“I am being honest, Geralt. I don’t hate you, I don’t think I ever could.”

“Jask-”

“No!” Jaskier cut Geralt off, “You are my best friend and I love you! I couldn’t hate you if I tried. Can you believe me?” Jaskier implored. He’d do anything to make the witcher understand he was loved.

“Maybe. One day, maybe.” Geralt responded uncertainly, looking away from Jaskier.

Jaskier sat a hand on the witcher’s shoulder, squeezing it gently, “Well then, I’ll keep saying it until that day comes.”


End file.
